Ancient Chorus
by Harpiebird
Summary: While working in Egypt together, Hermione and Bill find some interesting fairy that knows more about them then they do. What’ll happen? HermioneBill


**Ancient Chorus**

**_By Stephanie_**

**A/N:** Alright I got the idea after looking at the Yu-Gi-Oh card: Aqua Chorus. I just had to make it. Hopefully I'll update until it's fully finished. Please forgive me if my muse dies.

Also this'll be like a weird kind of twisty plot thingy from the movies The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. I so wish they'll make a third movie. (sighs) or actually it's really a twist from different movies and shows I like. (laughs) I'm not sure where I got the idea for this.

And I am _SOOO_ sorry if the title is lame but I couldn't think of one.

**Summary:** While working in Egypt together, Hermione and Bill find some interesting fairy that knows more about them then they do. What'll happen? Hermione/Bill

**Rating:** PG for safeness. You never know.

I don't own the characters **_EXCEPT_** Aurora and this plot (if you can call it that).

**Based off the Characters: (from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards)**

Aqua Chorus - Aurora (Aurora looks like the woman on the trap card)

Mystical Elf - Mystical Elf

Protector of the Throne – Seer

Silver Fang – Snow Wolf

Harpie Lady – Harpie (the female)

Harpie's Brother – Harpie (the male)

Dark Magician – Magician

I'm really sorry but **please don't flame** **this fic** if _you don't like it _**or**_ the pairing._

* * *

**Chapter 1; Guests**

"This _is_ it Hermione!" Bill called out to Hermione who was sitting a few feet away looking through her tons of research books.

Hermione looked up excitedly and dropped the book in her hand and ran to Bill. He pointed to an entry in the book. She quickly put on her glasses which she wore since her sixth year in Hogwarts.

**_Goddess Aurora_**

_Not much is known about the Goddess Aurora, as books that were about her were destroyed in around the years 1000's. **3890-2686 B.C.**_ _is thought of the time she arrived in Egypt, **2278-2184 B.C**__ is thought to be the last years that **anyone** saw her._

_After long research, in 1900 Dr. Diane Konami found a clue to where Aurora could possibly be at and what the goddess looked like._

_The Goddess Aurora has long red hair past her back, almost to the floor. Her eyes blue as the water. Her dress is long white clothing that queens in Egypt usually wear. The dress has gold neck collar, wrist bracelets and arm bracelets that shined, even if it was at night. She wore a necklace on her forehead with a blue pearl from the ocean in the middle of the necklace and it has blue feathers on the side of the necklace behind her ears. Aurora has a light yellow and blue radiance around her where ever she goes._

_Aurora is supposedly is fully a goddess and fully a fairy. She was gifted with many powers and abilities._

_Aurora is always surrounded by a mystical elf, two harpies (1 male and 1 female), a seer, a magician, and a snow wolf; all these creatures protect her and help Aurora with everything she does._

_The clue Dr. Diane Konami found were in an ancient library in Egypt that's over two thousand years old maybe even three thousand years, its hidden extremely well, as not to be burned if any intruders that evaded the cities of Egypt at the time. But where to find it is not known to no one except Dr. Konami as she had never told anyone._

_The Goddess Aurora came to the Egyptians to teach them and to show them power. What she showed to the Egyptians is very unclear and is not known to us._

Hermione stopped reading, "Wow... harpies? An Elf?" She looked over at Bill.

"They were known to be seen hundreds of years ago, now no one - even a powerful wizard or witch- can't find elves, not even one elf. They're said to be deceased now. And Harpies? Only two have been seen since the fall of the Pharaohs."

"I know, but there is a chance Aurora can still be alive today. Goddesses never die; they're immortal. Unless they give up their powers, but even then they can still live forever. Harpies can live for thousands of years if they are healthy enough and aren't killed. And elves usually stay away from humans. Aren't elves supposed to be immortal as well?" Hermione stated taking off her glasses.

"Yes... it's true what you say. But what is she here for? Nothing in the world is happening. Voldemort is dead... gone forever. Harry defeated him." Bill stated, watching Hermione think.

Hermione held her hand over her eyes which became a habit since she started to work for the research job, nearly five years ago.

Hermione looked at Bill. "Because it hasn't started yet... but what I don't get is why hasn't she showed herself for nearly three thousand years? Nothing as of yet has brought her back right?"

"Right; there have been no documents since the Dr. Konami found that library full of information, and every one on that discovery died except her and she kept the secret to where the library is to death with her." Hermione groaned in anger.

"**_Bloody_** dumb arse of a miserable _**old**_ hag of a woman!" Hermione cursed Dr. Konami, Bill smiled.

"Well what are we suppose to do now? If that's all the information we found on Aurora **_or_ have**, how can we find clues?" Hermione said with anger and annoyance in her voice. "We've looked _every where_ in Egypt over the past five years. Haven't we?" Bill shrugged, Hermione glared at him.

"Not everywhere." Bill and Hermione grasped and reached for their wands. They grabbed them and pointed them at where the voice was heard.

A woman that looked in her twenties and had her blonde hair down, she wore a long strapless green dress that flowed past her ankles. She stood smiling at around 5'7 with a white dog by her side and another woman stood beside the dog.

The dog comfortable sat with a calm facial feature on its face. The other woman's face was calm but had a hard look to her.

The other woman had long dark red hair that had a purple tint to it whenever a light shines on it, which was left down to fall over and across her back. This woman stood around 5'8. She had on a strapless blue dress that also went a little past her ankles.

"Who are you all?" Bill demanded, ready to use any kind of curse.

"We have come to guide you to Aurora." The woman that wore the blue dress, the other woman nodded in excitement.

"Aurora?" Hermione asked, her arm dropping to her side. "You mean the Goddess Aurora?"

"Of course, she has been waiting for you Hermione." Said the woman in the green dress, Hermione's mouth opened in surprise, Bill looked from the women to Hermione then to the women again. "As well as you Bill."

When Bill heard her say that, his mouth as well dropped in surprise. Never in his life has he felt so confused and surprised before.

"How do we know if you'll actually take us to her and not someone else?" Hermione demanded, pointing her wand at the three, with a frown on her face.

"You must Hermione; it's been your destiny since Aurora was born." The woman in the blue dress said held her arms to her sides yet faced them that they were facing each other.

Suddenly in between her hands grew brighter, but then suddenly stopped. A crystal ball which was levitating in the air had white and blue mist in the ball, it looked like one that the Divination teacher, Professor Sibyll Trelawney had her class 'look into the future' or something of the sort. Her hair became an actually shade of dark purple and grew to her be longer until it reached the floor. She smiled up at Hermione.

"I'm the Seer, she is the Mystical Elf." The woman in blue explained to Hermione and Bill, pointing to the woman who suddenly started to glow blue. Hermione, even if she was already a few feet away, stepped backwards anyway.

The woman, who was glowing, suddenly started to dimmer and her skin became a shade of light blue, a large white crown was around her brownish blonde hair, but her dress was the same. The Elf smiled at Hermione who had her mouth open in surprise.

After looking to check if the Elf had finished turning back into herself, the Seer turned to introduce the dog, which stood up on its four feet and started to grow larger and its fangs grew longer and became a large wolf. Its fur was almost as white as snow, with gray in it; the wolf's eyes were yellow. "And this is a Snow Wolf. We are three out of six that protect Aurora."

Both Hermione and Bill nodded and their arms dropping to their sides. Although they weren't too sure if they were the real deal but they were willing to find out.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Like it so far? I hope you do. Hopefully more will be coming soon. If you want the 2nd chapter, **REVIEW! **Also Sorry for the shortness to the chapter, but oh well.

_**-Stephanie.**_

I'm really sorry but **please don't flame** **this fic** if _you don't like it _**or**_ the pairing._


End file.
